


The Planet

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, I am trying something again, Post-Apocalypse, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: They are gone. The researchers explore a post-apocalyptic planet. One of them might get more than they bargained for
Kudos: 2





	The Planet

It came for them in their homes, quick, silent, unexpected. They left no records, no evidence because there was nothing to report. Like smoke, it appeared then it was gone. It boggles the minds of our greatest scientists and historians. Concerns as well because if it came for them… what stops it from coming for us? 

It’s a ground day for me. Suited up we are dropped in the Zone 1. It’s a bright day outside, the birds fly above our heads and a bunch of felines watches us from the windows. That was another mystery to it. Somehow the Cataclysm took only the dominant species but the rest of the fauna and flora has been seemingly untouched. Or maybe nature just repaired the damage faster with them. 

I decide to explore some buildings and try to see if I can get any new biological samples. It’s extremely hard to find anything useful. The skeletons left behind have been researched a hundred times already yielding no new results. Maybe if I can find a rotting piece? That might be interesting. 

I walk the dark hallways, using my flashlight illuminating the empty rooms. Well, not exactly empty. Occasional animal and the bones are usually there. And the Shadows. That’s how we call them. A negative image left on the walls by the people long gone. Bubbling dark substance of unknown components shaped in a perfect outline of a person. There’s nothing new. 

The skeletons are never poised in any alarming way. They look like whatever happened to them must have been a blink of an eye. The weirdest part is that some of them keep standing as if frozen in time. Minus the body.

I finish my rounds, inform the group that I’m going back and then I feel it. The icy crawl up my skin, the prickly sensation somewhere in my brain. I look up. There’s nothing. My heart speeds up a bit and I stand up. Slowly I take a few steps towards one of the flats. I can feel myself sweating as I turn the doorknob. I can’t leave. Something tells me I must go there. There’s no escape. The flashlight in my right hand is shaking. I swallow. The spot of light travels over the floor, over the furniture and the walls. The longer I can’t find anything the higher my adrenaline raises.

And then I see it. I can’t describe it. It’s… beautiful and disgusting at once. Savage and tame. It looks at me, right through me. A ghastly whisper in my ears. The vision flashing like a broken lightbulb. The people, oh gods the people, skeletons... I stare unable to tear away my gaze at the frozen in terror, trapped by the bubbling, black tendrils beings of this world. They live there, kept by the creature, in this mirror world. My eyes prickle from tears. It’s aeons since I moved. Since I last let out a breath. But it’s finally gone.

I drop to the floor, heaving, clawing at my mask and throwing it off. I try to catch a breath but I can’t, I comm for help. I know what happened. They don't believe me. Call it a shock. I reassign away from that planet and from whatever that claimed that planet. It’s going to come for us. One day. It’s inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda in the mood for some horror which I don't write often. I have commissions open! find me on twitter @margot_eve also thank you for all the comments in advance, they mean a lot to me


End file.
